Sweet Love
by Timewriter
Summary: Mori is engaged with a girl he's known since childhood. No one but his family and her family knows of it. The Host Club finds out and freak out. This story is about Mori and Rina growing closer. I thought it'd be cute to write, so here it is.
1. Host Club Freak Out

**Author's Note: I couldn't wait anymore! It was simply killing me not to write another fanfic even though my other one isn't finished just yet, but I needed something with a bit more light heartedness. Besides, I've been wanting to write this for awhile! It's my second fanfic and I'm excited. I think this one will be a bit shorter, but enjoy. I love Ouran! I can't decide if I want this to be after the anime or for the manga, but you'll know if I put Satoshi in it! Do you know how freaking hilarious that would be? LOL Anywhoozle, Enjoy! Oh, and before I forget, There is an error in me trying to edit Trying Times for now. Sorry. Ch. 9 is written but for some reason I'm unable to edit Trying Times and update. :(  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters (except Rina and her family)._  
**

**

* * *

**"Have you heard?" Kyouya asked the others in the Host Club. It was a meeting day, so they didn't expect anyone to show up.

"Heard what?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"It seems Rina Rheims has come back to Ouran after her two years of studying abroad.

Everyone in the room froze except for Haruhi and Tamaki. They had no idea who Rina was. The twins knew because she had been in the same class as them and was angry when with them when she heard what they had done to her friend who had confessed, but she never really did blame them. Honey knew of her because she came up to him often saying it was okay to indulge himself sometimes and had given him a small sample of a cake that she had made before. Mori knew her because of Honey (of course) and a whole other reason no one, not even Kyouya knew except Honey. Kyouya knew her because of her family's business (another of course).

"So who is she?" Haruhi asked.

"Someone who we all know," Kyouya answered.

"Mother, are you hiding things from me?" Tamaki asked Kyouya going into his bizarre moods again.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and smiled. "No, I am not. Would you like to know about this person?"

Tamaki nodded. Kyouya opened his black notebook and said, "Rina Rheims is half Japanese and half English. Her mother died recently and her father decided it was time for her to go abroad. She has elder brothers who are twins and the heirs to the two companies which is music and film making. End of report."

"Speaking of me are you?" said a soft female voice coming from the door. None had heard the door open only to find a beautiful girl standing there.

She had amazing soft blue eyes that resembled the sea and long, flowing black hair that seemed to have tints of auburn in it. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short either. She was slim and had the air of someone who seemed like royalty. The boys in the room didn't even recognize her. She had changed so much. Her skin wasn't as pale and her eyes had a light in them that wasn't there before. This girl was Rina Rheims.

"Rina-chan!" Honey said as he ran up to her and hugged her.

Rina smiled down at Honey. "It's nice to see you again as well, Mitskuni. I had heard that you all had started a club with the chairman's son. I'm sorry to have intruded on you all while preparing for your club activities."

"Actually, it's a meeting day, Miss Rheims," Kyouya said. "It's good to make your acquaintance again."

"Kyouya, your smile has become more genuine. That's good," Rina replied.

Kyouya only smiled at her. Rina approached the twins. "Good to see you two again. I assume you're much more open now."

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at her. "You could say that," Hikaru said. Kaoru said, "In a way, we have because of our lord over there."

Rina looked at Tamaki for the first time ever. Sure, he was nice to look at, but she wasn't interested even after he kissed her hand and greeted her with that flirting smile he reserved for his customers.

"I am glad to have met you, Princess Rina," Tamaki said. "Your beauty is unequalled by any other."

Haruhi sighed at Tamaki's actions. Rina smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not interested in you."

Tamaki froze and retreated to his corner as he started pouting. The twins started laughing. "You could have been a bit gentler about it, Rina," they said in unison.

"There is no use in lying." Rina said as she turned to Haruhi. Rina's brows knit as she stared as Haruhi. "Haruhi, why are you in the Host Club if you are female?"

Everyone froze. The twins seized her at once and Kyouya smiled his evil smile. "If you tell anyone about this," Kyouya said, "I'll make sure you're out of this country forever."

Rina laughed. "What makes you think I'll tell anyone? You have your reasons."

Haruhi said, "It doesn't really matter. At first, I owed them a debt, but now that that's paid off, I stay because they're all my friends."

"That's perfectly understandable." Rina said as the twins started hugging Haruhi. "You're our friend, too," the twins said.

Tamaki came out of his corner and started yelling at the twins to get off of his precious daughter. Rina walked up to Mori. "Are they always like this, Takashi?"

"Yes, for the most part. How was your abroad trip?" he asked her.

Almost everyone in the room turned to look at them the moment Rina said Takashi. Rina smiled. "It was wonderful. It helped me with mourning over my mother and now I feel no despair at all."

Mori smiled back at her. "That's good. I missed your smile."

Honey looked pleased with their exchange. Everyone else was obviously out of the loop. Honey climbed onto Mori's shoulders. "Rina-chan, will you come over for dinner tonight?" Honey asked.

"I'm afraid not tonight. My father missed me as well as my brothers. I fear they might be monopolizing my time for now. That's why I came to see you while I still had time," Rina answered.

"Then, we can come have dinner with you! I've missed eating your cakes," Honey said.

"Mitskuni, I won't have any of my cakes prepared, but I did remember to buy you a cake," Rina said.

"Okay! We'll see you tonight then, Rina-chan!" Honey said.

Rina nodded and left the room. Everyone in the room started asking Honey and Mori questions except for Haruhi, but she too was curious.

"I'll tell you everything if you promise not to tell," Honey said over everyone's voices.

Tamaki and the twins nodded their head fervently and were intensely focused on Honey. Kyouya nodded and was interested since he, who knows almost everything, didn't know.

Honey smiled as he looked at Mori for permission. Mori nodded. "You see, Rina-chan is Takashi's fiancée."

They all said simultaneously, "WHAT?"


	2. Clueless

**Author's Note: Thanks for the two reviews xoxonana and caitlin23164. So, I don't know how good this will really be, but thanks for reading my first chapter everyone. Just so you guys all know, I'm not good with endings. Sometimes my beginnings are always better. But, anyway, Here's the next Chapter. It's called Clueless because Mori has no idea of Rina's true feelings and Rina doesn't know his true feelings. It's a cliche! lol But I like blind love, it's cute and funny sometimes. Enough of my talking. I'm just blabbering. Anyway Enjoy! :D ~Timewriter~**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Rina was walking down the hallway. 'It feels strange to be back,' she thought. No one really had recognized her except for Mitskuni and Takashi, but that was because the three of them had stayed in contact. Rina sighed. She truly did love Takashi, but he didn't believe one word of it since their engagement had been formed between their parents.

She knew Takashi cared for her, but love her? She was never really certain. At the moment, his only concern seemed to be Mitskuni which was understandable. Those two were more like brothers than cousins. Yasuchika wasn't particularly fond of his Nii-san at the moment. Yasuchika only showed his true self to Satoshi.

Rina knew she had larger problems to worry about at the moment. Her father was ill and her brothers were quarreling over who should oversee which company. There were two ways for Rina to forget reality: painting and drawing, or being with Takashi.

Rina made her way outside to the car that belonged to her family. Inside, she collapsed. She had jet lag and that was never fun. 'After traveling for two years straight, you'd think I was used to it,' Rina thought to herself.

"How is Mori-sama?" her driver asked.

Rina smiled despite herself. "He is well as is Mitskuni."

"That is good to hear. Are they to join you and your family for dinner?"

"They are. Mitskuni wants his cake."

The driver laughed. "Doesn't he always?"

Rina nodded and closed her eyes. Seeing Takashi again made her happy. She had felt lonely these past two years without seeing him. Rina wondered if the day would ever come when she could tell him everything that she felt.

* * *

"You've been _engaged_ this whole time?" Tamaki demanded from Mori.

"Ah," he said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" the twins asked.

Honey answered, "It wasn't to be announced until after Rina-chan graduates."

"But, I'm surprised," Haruhi said. "I would have never guessed that Mori-senpai would be engaged."

Kyouya nodded in agreement. "That's probably why I never knew of it since it was only kept a secret between the two families. Not many others would be able to get that kind of information. No matter, Mori-senpai is still a host. It doesn't matter at the moment since the engagement won't be announced for awhile."

"That might change, considering Rina's situation," Honey said. "It seems that her father is quite ill, and he's lived a long time."

"Mori's fan club wouldn't be exactly happy to learn of this. For now, it's best to keep quiet," Kyouya said. To Tamaki and the twins who were still freaking out, he said, "Calm down you three."

"But, Mother, Mori kept secrets from us!" Tamaki said with tears. He was usually impossible to deal with when he was like this. "What are we to do when something like this happens? One of our own kept a secret."

Tamaki blabbed on nonsense while Mori and Honey decided to take their leave as did Haruhi. Kyouya had a better way of dealing with them anyway.

As Mori and Honey were on their way home, Honey asked, "Takashi, you seem to be happy."

Mori smiled. "I am."

"Is it because you got to see Rina-chan again?" Honey inquired.

Mori nodded. "It's been awhile since I last saw her. I've missed her presence."

Honey smiled. "You two were always good friends when we were younger. I think Rina-chan is the only one who completely understands our family's ways. She'll make a good wife."

Mori said, "Ah."

Mori didn't want to think about Rina marrying into his family. He had thought it was unfair to her. She had to sacrifice herself, and she might have other feelings for someone. That thought hurt Mori. He didn't want Rina being with anyone else. He was too selfish to give her freedom to choose anyone she wished. When it came to Rina, he became selfish.

Rina had just arrived home when she heard her brothers squabbling. She went into their room and pinched both of their ears. "If you can't decide who's going to be the successor of what, why don't you both work together for both companies," she suggested.

"Rina, we're not arguing about that," said Charlie.

"We're arguing about a girl we both like," said Peter.

Rina sighed and let go of them. "Let the girl decide."

"That's just it," they said in unison. "She doesn't know there are two of us."

"Then tell her," Rina said.

"That's what we're trying to decide," Peter said.

"Who should tell her, Rina?" Charlie asked.

"Both of you!" Rina said. Honestly, she couldn't believe how frustrated she could get with her brothers. It was probably because they were family, but she got along with Takashi's family just fine. It was probably because these two knew how to push her buttons.

They sighed. "Fine."

Rina left them alone, and went up to see her dad. He insisted on staying home with his family even though they all knew he'd be better off at a hospital for a few days. She knocked on his door and heard him to tell her to come in.

"Hi, Daddy," Rina said.

Old Oscar Rheims smiled at his daughter. "I hope you had a nice tour of the school. It's been awhile. Are you going to be fine?"

Rina smiled back at her father. "Yes. I was able to see Takashi and Mitskuni."

"That's wonderful. How are they?"

"You'll see for yourself at dinner," she replied.

"They'll be joining us? That's wonderful! I haven't seen those two in awhile. Maybe your brothers will act more civilized," Oscar said.

Rina laughed. "You know they won't. They figure that we're all going to be family anyway and there's no use in keeping pretenses."

Oscar smiled but his face darkened. "You haven't told Takashi yet, have you?"

Rina shook her head, knowing full well what her father meant. "I will tell him, but I think he'll think it's because I feel obligated to say such things. Don't worry. I'll manage to find the right words, until then, I'll have to wait."

"That's good. You two have all the time in the world. It's clear that Takashi cares about you. I just think he's afraid to admit his own feelings for feeling selfish of monopolizing you," her father said.

Rina smiled sadly. "I don't know." She paused. "I better go change. I'll come to get you when they arrive."

Oscar kissed his daughter's forehead. "I'll wait here. After all, I can't exactly go anywhere," he joked.

Rina's smiled became a bit happier. "You really should go see the doctor."

"I hate being cooped up in hospitals. Besides, I'm not going down without a fight!" he said.

Rina laughed as she left his room. Her father could be such a child sometimes.

After Rina's mother had died, she had taken some more responsibility around the house, but her father didn't want her to do any of that, so he shipped her off to study abroad at different schools, and she had traveled quite a bit and became fluent in 4 other languages. That was a milestone in most people's families, but since she was half and half, it was easier for her to learn different languages.

Her time away from her home wasn't the best time of her life, but it was nice to travel. Because of that, she had become interested in so many different things-be it food, music, or clothing styles. Rina enjoyed her time, but didn't feel quite happy since she wasn't with her family or friends. She had missed everything about home and now she was back. Coming home was one of the best things in the world for her.


	3. Oh No!

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club!_**

* * *

Rina had two rooms for herself in her house-her bedroom and her drawing room. Her drawing room basically had two glass doors leading to her family's garden which was amazingly huge with all sorts of different plants, and trees that were almost taller than her house. Rina spent most of her time in her drawing room.

It was a big room that was open and well, roomy. There was couch in there since sometimes she would fall asleep after she had been painting for hours. All of her art supplies were in there. The walls were painted light sky blue and she had a window open to smell the sweet air. She had so many blank canvases, so she was excited to start on a new painting. Most of the paintings in the Rheims home were done by her. Even when she was little, her paintings were amazing. She was a protégée in the making.

Rina closed her eyes and pictured what she wanted to paint. When she had the image, she started. It had been over an hour when she finally put her brush down. She heard the door chime and jumped up. She was still in her painting clothes. She ran to her room and changed, ran a brush through her hair and went downstairs and into the family room to see Takashi and Mitskuni sitting on a couch.

Rina smiled. "Hey, you two."

Honey immediately smiled and said, "Hi, Rina-chan!"

Takashi said, "Hello." He paused then asked, "Were you painting?"

"Huh?" Rina asked. Takashi stood and strode up to her. He was taller than her by a lot. He rubbed her cheek with his hand to get the dried paint off.

"Oh, I didn't even notice," Rina said, blushing.

Takashi smiled. "You always look so peaceful after you've painted."

Rina met his dark eyes and smiled back at him. Takashi went back to sit down by Honey and Rina sat on the couch across from them. In between the two couches was a coffee table with flowers in a flower vase.

Just as Rina had sat down, she heard her loud brothers come down the stairs and enter the room. "Yo, Takashi, Honey," they said.

"Char-chan, Pet-chan," Honey said, greeting them.

The two laughed at their old nicknames. "How've you been, Honey? We haven't seen you raid our house of cakes in awhile," Peter said.

"I've been great! Rina hasn't been here in so long that I didn't have any reason to eat your cakes," Honey replied.

"Going on about Rina's cakes again, eh? Sometimes, I think it would have been better if you two were engaged," Charlie teased.

Rina's eyes flashed. Why did her brothers have to provoke her so? She didn't know if it was her jet lag she was feeling or not, but whenever she was tired, she wasn't so nice-especially to her elder brothers. Rina fought the urge to yell at them.

Meanwhile, Honey had shaken his head. "No. Rina and Takashi are better suited for each other," Honey said.

Takashi and Rina both stared at Honey, startled. Then, they exchanged a glance and both looked away from the other. Takashi loved Mitskuni as a brother, but sometimes, Mitskuni went a little too far in his statements. Mitskuni was the only one who knew Takashi's true feelings towards Rina even if Takashi didn't yet know it himself.

Mitskuni knew a lot more than he let on. He knew that almost everyone in the club had a crush on Haruhi. But, it was obvious that Haruhi had developed feelings for Tamaki. Mitskuni was only waiting for things to get a bit more interesting.

A maid came in to announce that dinner was ready. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go help my father," Rina said.

"I'll help you," Takashi said, following her up the stairs. Mitskuni smiled after them and followed Peter and Charlie into the dining hall.

Rina knocked on her father's door. When there was no answer, she knocked louder. When there was still no answer she went in. Takashi waited outside for her, but when he heard her shriek, he went into the room. He saw Rina over her father's still form.

Rina had tears in her eyes. "Call the hospital!" she shouted at him.

Takashi nodded doing just that. After he had called, he picked up Rina's father and set him downstairs on a couch while they waited for an ambulance. Rina went into the dining hall to tell her brothers and Mitskuni about it.

Rina's brothers and Honey all joined Takashi in the family room. When the ambulance arrived, they made sure Oscar was still breathing which he was. Rina rode in the ambulance with Takashi beside her. He had put an arm over her to try to comfort her. Once in the hospital, everyone waited patiently for news of Oscar Rheims.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, short I know, but still, you wonder what's going to happen, right? Don't worry about it too much, Oscar's too cool to die XD Besides, I'm not too fond of killing off my own characters, you know, unless they deserve it! ;) Oh, and Thanks for the encouragement guys! Your reviews are awesome! Some even make me laugh, but i'm just weird like that since I laugh at almost everything. XD Thanks for reading my blabbering notes! ~Timewriter~ P.S. Let me know if you guys want me to write one shots or different fanfics from other stuff. I'll be glad to try my hand at it! :)**


	4. How the Engagement Came To Be

**A. N.: LMAO! I didn't even think of the whole Fish Hooks thing! That's hilarious Caitlin23164! Thanks for making my day! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oscar...hee-hee...Clamantha...LOL! I can't get over that connection! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. So clearly, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.  
**

* * *

Rina couldn't help but pace. She was anxious. Mori sighed and grabbed her wrist. He set her down next to him and didn't release her wrist. "He'll be okay. Oscar's a fighter and you know it," Mori assured her.

Rina nodded, letting herself be comforted by his words. "Thanks, Takashi. I don't know what I'd be like if you weren't here," she said.

Mori didn't say anything in return. He thought that she was only saying that, but he wanted to believe her. Rina had no reason to lie to him, and she's never once lied to him. He thought back to when their parents had first made the engagement. It was nine years ago during the summer.

Mitskuni, Takashi, and Rina were playing together. They were playing tag, and Rina was 'it'. She wasn't the best runner out there and Mitskuni and Takashi were too fast for her to catch up to. Rina leaned against a tree, tired from all of her running. Takashi had come up to her and asked if she was okay, because it looked like she was crying.

She merely reached out to touch his arm and said, "Tag, you're it." She laughed and ran when he tried to catch her. Takashi was planning on only tagging her since he didn't know where Mitskuni was. Mitkuni was up in a tree watching them and smiling.

Rina had tripped and Takashi had stopped running to help her up. "Are you okay?"

Rina had tears in her eyes. She looked at her knee. There was a scrape. Takashi had simply picked her up and walked to her house. Even when he was small, he was tall. Once inside, he got her a band-aid and put it over the scrape.

Rina's and Takashi's parents had witnessed this and started talking of marriage between the two. Takashi didn't really talk to girls back then, and it was only Rina he actually talked to. That evening the parents of the two told them what was going to happen.

Mitskuni was back by then, eating cake and talking to Bun Bun. He was in another room while Rina and Takashi learned of their futures.

Takashi and Rina had remained silent throughout what they were being told. Takashi went home, brooding. At that time, he had only thought of finding ways to break off the engagement, because he only wanted Rina to be happy. His parents wouldn't even hear of him breaking off the engagement.

Meanwhile, Rina didn't know how to feel about the whole entire thing. How does a six year old deal with that sort of thing? As Rina thought about it, she grew to like the thought of being Takashi's bride. Takashi was strong, smart, and kind. She knew she'd be happy with him.

As time went on, Takashi began to like the idea of Rina marrying him, only because he cared a lot for her, and he didn't think he'd be able to deal with her being with someone else. He became possessive of her which was unusual since he didn't really have those types of feelings. When he had heard of her going to study abroad, he feared that she would fall for someone and leave him, but she hadn't said a thing about anyone while she was abroad.

His thoughts were interrupted when they saw a doctor come into the room. "The Rheims family," the doctor simply stated.

Rina and her brothers stood up. The doctor smiled kindly at them. "Your father is going to be just fine. He'll be staying here for a few days, and you can see him tomorrow. It's rather late, and he'll be asleep for a long time."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and smiled at each other. They left the hospital and Rina felt her eyes droop. She almost tripped if Takashi hadn't caught her. She smiled her thanks at him, but he still didn't let go of her wrist. Instead, he took her hand and held it as they walked to the car. Mitskuni was right beside Takashi.

Rina's brothers were already inside their car. Rina turned to Takashi and said, "I suppose this is goodnight."

Takashi didn't say anything. Rina smiled. "You don't always have to be so quiet with me around. You can speak freely."

He still didn't say anything so Rina sighed and got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being with me, Takashi," she said and got into the car with her brothers. Her brothers started teasing her immediately.

Takashi had just stood there for a minute with shock and astonishment. Then he felt Mitskuni on his shoulders and they walked over to their car where the driver was waiting. "You know, Rina-chan really cares about you. I don't think she could have gotten through tonight without you," Mitskuni said.

Takashi said, "Ah." It was his usual response, but he didn't really hear himself say it. He was thinking about Rina.

The next day, Rina walked to her classroom only to find Takashi waiting for her. This was a surprise. Maybe he wasn't happy that I kissed his cheek, she thought. She buried her worries and put on a smile.

"Good morning," she said.

"Rina," he said in his quiet way.

"Did you want something?" she asked.

"I forgot to give this back to you before you left to study abroad," he said, handing her a book.

She took it, thankful that he hadn't given it to her brothers. Her brothers had no respect for books. "Thank you," she said, folding her arms over the book.

Takashi was silent for a moment. "Would you like me to come to the hospital with you later?"

Rina smiled, but shook her head. "You're too busy with your clubs. I don't want you to take time away from all of that."

"It's no trouble. I'll come over to your house when I'm done," he said.

Rina sighed internally. He was determined, and it was hard to sway him when he was determined. "As long as it's no trouble," she said.

Takashi smiled and patted her head. He then left for his own class. Rina went into her classroom only to find Hikaru and Kaoru staring at her. They knew about her engagement. She could tell. Unfortunately, for her, her seat was next to Kaoru's, but since Haruhi sat by the twins, maybe she could help Rina.

Rina had no idea how wrong she was.


	5. First Day Back

**A.N.: So I couldn't think of anything really good for Hikaru and Kaoru to do. Sorry. I fail! :( but don't be too depressed. I do have something in mind for them to do, and I'm hinting at it in this chapter. :) Enjoy! ~Timewriter~ P.S. I have a bit of writer's block, so it might be awhile until the next chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

"So, we have one of the lovebirds in here," Hikaru said.

"Yes, that we do," Kaoru said.

Both of them were grinning wickedly. It gave Rina the idea that they were planning something. She didn't like the looks of this. Haruhi was completely ignoring them, deep in her books and studies. "What are you two up to?" Rina asked them.

"Who knows?" the twins said in unison with a knowing look in their eyes.

Rina groaned internally. She was going to have to be on her toes with these two. She hadn't realized just how much they had come out of their own world. It was still strange to see them communicating with other people. She had suspected that they had wanted this for awhile, but then again, she had no idea what went on in their minds.

"So?" Kaoru said leaning over to her. "Do you know any of Mori's secrets?"

Rina was startled. "Takashi doesn't have any secrets to tell."

"Oh?" Kaoru said, leaning back in his seat with his arms over his head. "Has he ever seen you in a gorgeous dress?"

"No, not really," Rina replied, wondering what he was getting at.

Kaoru smiled wickedly again. Rina hoped she hadn't given him any bright ideas, but that was a vain hope. "How about you stop by the club again today?"

"Takashi did ask me to wait for him. I guess I can," Rina said uncertain if she was making a mistake.

"Hikaru and I will take you over," Kaoru said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru answered, "We'll be taking Rina over to the club today." He gave Hikaru a meaningful glance and Hikaru grinned wickedly.

"Rina's in love with Takashi!" the twins started to sing, being very annoying. Rina's face flushed as they kept teasing her and mocking her. She really wished she could die right at that second.

Haruhi finally looked up. "Will you two stop?"

The twins stopped for a moment and remembered their toy. They grinned at her. "Haruhi, will you go get us instant coffee?" they asked in unison.

"Why do I have to go?" Haruhi asked as they started pushing her out the door.

"Because, we don't know where it's sold," they answered.

"Geez," Haruhi said as she left.

Rina watched as her only hope left. The twins turned back to Rina and she flinched at their wicked grins. What is it with these two? She thought.

"Hey, Rina, how about you take a walk with us?" twins said.

Rina stiffened. "I'd rather not."  
They shrugged their shoulders. "That's fine," Kaoru said. "We'll just let it happen later, then," Hikaru said.

"Let what happen sooner?" Rina asked.

They grinned again. "You'll see."

Haruhi came back with the coffee and shoved it into Hikaru's chest. "There," she said. "Happy now?"

"No," they said. "We won't be happy until we've teased Rina some more."

Rina let her head fall onto her desk. "Leave me alone. Haven't you tormented me enough?"

The lunch bell had rang and the twins went off to lunch. Rina sighed and stayed in the room. Haruhi had also stayed and opened up a bento. "Aren't you hungry?" Haruhi asked.

"I'd rather stay in here where it's safe," Rina said, smiling.

"You've got it easy. They torment Tamaki-senpai to no end."

"Oh, do you like him?" Rina asked.

Haruhi started. "Well, sort of, in a way."

Rina smiled and stifled a chuckle. "Why don't you tell him?"

Haruhi sighed. "It's complicated. He won't allow himself to love anyone romantically."

"Oh, I see," Rina said and sat in silence.

At that perfect moment, Honey bounced into the room with Mori following close behind. "Rina-chan!" Honey said.

"Hello," she replied.

"How are you feeling?" Honey asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rina replied.

"Why aren't you eating?" Mori asked.

"I'm not really-" Rina was interrupted by her growling stomach. She laughed nervously. "Um…well, I don't feel like eating."

"That's not good, Rina-chan. You should come eat with us. Haru-chan too," Honey replied.

I guess I don't have much of a choice, Rina thought. She stood along with a sighing Haruhi and the four of them walked to the cafeteria. Like the rest of the school, the cafeteria was grand and beautiful.

"My precious daughter has come to eat with us!" Tamaki said as he ran and hugged Haruhi.

"Senpai!" Haruhi said out of surprise.

Rina laughed and went to get something to eat. She took lunch choice A and ate just enough to appease her stomach. The rest she pushed around on her plate.

"Rina," she heard Takashi say. She looked up at him. "Don't worry too much. You might become unhealthy."

Rina nodded and then spotted the twins. "Um…I'm going to the bathroom," she said and left the room. Once Rina was in the bathroom she sighed and sat on the couch. **(It's a rich school. I'm just assuming there's a couch XD)**

I don't know if I can wait any longer, Rina thought to herself. She was anxious to see her father and wanted to leave the school. She was tired of all the nonsense going on with the twins. She had a feeling she knew what they were planning for her, but she couldn't be certain.

* * *

Mori was worried about Rina. Something was wrong. When the twins sat down, he asked, "Have you two been making fun of her?" The twins grinned, confirming Mori's suspicions. "Don't. Her father's in the hospital, and she's worried," he told them.

The twins grins faded, and they sat there. They didn't feel guilty; they were upset that they couldn't make fun of Rina anymore. At least Haruhi had gotten them instant coffee.

Haruhi had decided to return to her classroom, but the club stopped her from doing so. Haruhi was starting to get frustrated with all of them. She then spotted Rina. Rina had just come back into the cafeteria, and was heading towards them when someone intercepted her.

"Hey Rina! It's so good to see you again," Reo said to her.

"Ah, Reo-kun. It's been awhile," she replied.

"How was traveling?"

Rina smiled. "It was fun, but I missed home too much to really be happy about the whole thing."

"Oh, really? What did you miss about home?" Reo asked.

"My family and old friends," Rina answered.

Reo smiled. He lowered his head to her eye level. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

Rina took a step back. "As a friend, yes."

Reo straightened and smiled. "Well, then, I guess I'll see you around."

Rina sighed after he left. She looked over to see Takashi staring with his fist curled. Rina almost smiled. Takashi was jealous. It was cute. At least, to her, it was cute. Rina made her way to the table and stayed standing. "Haruhi, do you want to go back to the classroom?" Rina asked.

Haruhi smiled gratefully at her. "Yes. I need to put away my bento."

Tamaki gave her his puppy eyes. "Haruhi? Will you please give me a bite? I want to taste your cooking."

Haruhi gave him an exasperated look and left without a word to him. Rina and Haruhi heard Tamaki crying about how his precious daughter wasn't going to let him taste her cooking. The twins started immediately teasing them. Honey offered cake to Tamaki and Mori stayed silent. Rina laughed at the scene she and Haruhi were leaving.


	6. Dressing Up

**A.N.: YES! NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK...for awhile. So, I present to you da ta da: Chapter Six! I'm sorry it wasn't her sooner. *tears* but, well, my kitty died recently and so, this is the only way to take my mind off of stuff like that. Anyway, Enjoy**

* * *

The final bell had rung, and Rina sat back and sighed. Finally, I can go visit Dad, she thought. She knew she had to wait for Takashi to finish with his clubs. She stood and then she felt someone or more grab her arms and race away somewhere. Once, she could get her feet under her, she realized she was in the host club waiting room, and there were dresses in there. "What?" Rina asked.

She then saw the twins grinning at her. "One of these dresses is the one you will be wearing tomorrow night at the ball. You will be dancing with Mori," Kaoru explained.

Rina just stared at them wide-eyed; then looked at the dresses. She decided to play along and went to look through them. The twins grinned grew into one of accomplishment. They never got this kind of exception from Haruhi.

"They're all so beautiful. How am I to choose?" Rina wondered aloud and realized that was a mistake. The twins grabbed at least twenty dresses each, shoved Rina into a changing room-along with the dresses-and instructed her to try on the ones that she liked best out of those choices.

Rina looked at all of the forty-something dresses in front of her and sighed. She took out the yellows, oranges, and bright hot pinks. That left her with about 15-20 dresses to try. She took out the shorter length ones and left the floor length dresses. That left her with about ten which was good, considering how many dresses she had to start with. She threw the rejects outside of the changing room to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Rina then looked at the rest. She wanted to eliminate some more, but that was going to be hard. She had to higher her standards. **(If you are a girl reading this, you understand that it's hard to find a dress that you love and adore when you have so many choices. If you're a guy, I recommend to never go shopping with females who are looking for the perfect dress.) **She didn't know which ones to get rid of. She decided to go with dark colors. She threw out the lighter ones and that left her with five choices-a black, dark navy blue, rich dark purple, dark rose red, and a pale, light pink that she decided to keep since she liked the color. She knew that she rarely looked good in purple and threw that one out as well which left her with the four.

She sighed. She didn't want to have to put on all of these. She threw out the blue and the black. Finally, two left! She slipped into the red one and opened the door and saw the twins. "I don't like it," Rina said, stubbornly.

"But, it looks good," Kaoru replied with a smile.

Rina ignored him and went back inside the room to change into the pale pink. She looked at her reflection and decided to take out her bun to let her curls flow. The pink emphasized just how dark her hair and skin tone were in a really good way. She took in a deep breath and opened the door again.

The twins' eyes widened as they took in her appearance. "You look wonderful," Hikaru complimented with a smirk.

"Do you like it?" Kaoru asked smiling.

"Well, I do," Rina said. "But, is it all right for me to borrow this? Along with the fact that I have no idea what 'ball' you spoke about earlier, I have no idea what this is for."

"Oh, this school sometimes has dances. We just call them balls, because they're much more extravagant for a dance," they explained in unison.

Rina sighed. "Why must I go?"

"Because, Mori's going to be there. Don't you want to dance with him?"

Rina started and felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of dancing with Takashi. She quickly walked back into the changing room before the twins could say anything more and shut the door. Rina swallowed and could feel her face flushing. She was like that for a few minutes, leaning against the door with her hand in a fist by her heart.

Rina shook her head and changed back into her uniform and put her hair back up into a bun. She rarely had her hair down. Yesterday was an exception since she hadn't felt like doing anything with it after she had returned home.

She came back out and with the dress over her arm. She saw a bag that the twins had left for her to put the dress in. She carefully put the dress on the hanger and pulled the plastic over it. She was just placing the dress in the bag when she heard someone come into the room. She looked up to see Takashi standing there.

"Taka…shi?" Rina said.

Takashi was breathing hard as if he had just been running. Rina quickly finished with the dress and walked up to Takashi. "What is it?" Rina asked.

Takashi's breathing had slowed and he looked at her. "Nothing. I was just wondering where you were."

Rina cocked her head to the side. Takashi looked away from her. She knew it was something other than wanting to know where she was. She let it slide and smiled up at him. "Are you done with your clubs?"

He looked back at her smiling face. "Ah."

"Do you still want to accompany me to the hospital?"

Takashi nodded. Rina sighed and poked his arm. "You're doing it again," she said.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Closing yourself up." Rina turned on her heel and went to pick up her bags. "You don't always have to be like that, you know."

Takashi smiled. "You sound like Mitskuni."

Rina grinned. "Will he be joining us as well?"

"Ah."

Rina smiled gently. "Good. My father loves the two of you very much. He treasures your friendship."

Takashi smiled. "Ah. Shall we go get Mitskuni?"

Rina nodded and they left the room.

Honey was waiting for them outside the school. When he spotted them, he smiled and climbed on Mori's back. Rina laughed as Honey told them what happened when Tamaki saw the twins coming to the club late. When Tamaki had started to scold them, the twins merely started to tease Tamaki. It was Kyouya who finally told them all to get to work or else.

"Sounds like you all had fun," Rina said.

Honey nodded. "Yes, but Kyouya is kind of scary sometimes."

They had just arrived at the hospital when Rina heard her father. She sighed. Here we go, she thought to herself.


	7. Inner Thoughts and Feelings

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I DON'T own Ouran High School Host Club. **

* * *

Oscar was not happy. He was being boisterously loud. He hated being in hospitals more than anything. But the one thing he hated the most was the doctor and not just any doctor, _his_ doctor. His doctor always teased him about anything and everything.

Right now, his doctor was teasing him about how childlike Oscar was being. Oscar eventually got him to get out, but was still angry.

Oscar was in the middle of yelling about how much he hated this place when Rina burst into the room.

Oscar's face lit up and his mood lightened in an instant. "How are you doing, my beautiful kitten?"

Rina put her hand on her forehead. "Don't tell me they injected you with morphine…_again_?"

Oscar just sat there smiling while Rina groaned. Most people who are injected with morphine sleep for a long time. Her father was the exception. Instead, he became wide awake and had mood swings.

"Daddy," Rina said, but smiled. She walked over and gave him a hug. Mori and Honey had just entered the room.

"Takashi! Mitskuni!" Oscar said excitedly. "Takashi, I'm looking forward to a beautiful wedding between you and my little Rina."

Oh, and Oscar said strange things while he was like this, too. Oscar just sat there smiling while Rina and Mori had frozen. They exchanged a glance and then looked away. Honey went up and poked Oscar.

"The wedding won't be held for two more years," Mitskuni said.

Oscar's smile faded as anger settled in. "No! They need to marry now! Rina? Haven't you-"

Rina clamped her father's mouth shut with her hand. "Will you please stop saying these kinds of things, Daddy?"

Rina took her hand away from his face which had turned into a smile. "I see. That would be a 'no' then."

Mori stared at Rina. He was wondering what she and her father were talking about. Rina's face had become red in the cheeks, so it must be something important. Mori sighed. He wished she would trust him more with those kinds of things.

Mori didn't say much as they all talked with Oscar. Rina glanced at him with concern. What could be on his mind, she wondered. Mori met her glance and she looked down. She wasn't embarrassed at getting caught glancing at him, not anymore. She was worried about him.

The three of them left. Mori and Rina were worried for the other, but didn't want to say anything since Honey was there. Rina took her car home and Mori and Honey took theirs.

Rina arrived home to see her brothers quarrelling, but ignored them and went to her room. She held her pillow to her chest. "How can I say it to him?" she whispered aloud.

She thought, why is it so hard to tell him how I truly feel? Even though, we're already engaged. If things keep going on like this, I fear…No, I can't think about that. I can never ever think about that. If that happened, I don't know what I'd do. Takashi, I…

Mori was stony silent as usual. He was in his room thinking about many things. One thing more than most. He was on his bed still in his uniform. Mori sighed. He was pondering what Rina was thinking. He knew her well, but he couldn't get a good read on her when she was like this. Is she nervous about her father? Takashi slammed his fist on his pillow, not wanting the one thought that seemed the most logical to cross his mind, but it did. Does she want to break off the engagement, he wondered. Maybe that's what's bothering her.

Rina got up as usual and put her curly hair into her usual bun. "Tonight, I'll tell him everything," Rina said to herself as she got ready.

She arrived at school on record time and was nervous at the thought of seeing Takashi. She didn't think she could face him just yet. She quickly retreated into her classroom before he would be able to see her. Rina saw Haruhi, but no sign of the twins.

"Haruhi?" Rina said.

Haruhi started and looked over at Rina. "Ah, Rina. Good morning."

"Good morning. Is something the matter?"

Haruhi sighed. "Everytime an event like tonight happens, the guys want me to dress up as a girl."

Rina chuckled. "So, that's all that was bothering you?"

"No, not really," Haruhi said.

"Is it Tamaki?"

"Wha..? No," Haruhi said quickly, too quickly.

"I won't pry," Rina said.

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you." Haruhi returned to her thoughts until the twins came in laughing.

Rina ignored their conversation. She was thinking too much about what she wanted to say to Takashi tonight. She didn't know where to start or anything.

She was thinking so much that she didn't hear the teacher say her name. When she finally did, she had the wrong subject in mind.

"It seems you have picked up some bad habits of not paying attention while you were away, Rheims," her teacher said.

She let the class have their little giggle and ignored the teacher's comment. Rina was thinking about something more important. She sighed. By the time it was lunch, she still had no idea of what she was going to say to Takashi.

She had someone make her lunch, so she could eat in the classroom. She took out the bento and started eating. Haruhi sat by her and they made small talk. They talked about the Host Club, why Haruhi wanted into this school, and so on and so forth. They heard a knock and Rina looked up to see Reo.

Reo smiled when he met Rina's gaze. "Hey, Rina. What are you doing here?"

"Keeping Haruhi company," Rina answered. Reo walked into the room and stood by where Rina was sitting.

"You know, I get lonely, too," Reo said.

Rina looked up at him. "Reo-kun, we didn't know each other that well. Please, leave."

"But-"

"You heard her," said a new voice. Rina would recognize that voice even if she was deaf.

"Takashi," she said.

"Leave," Takashi said to Reo.

Reo glared at Takashi but left. Rina looked up at Takashi. "Why are you in here?" He asked her once Reo had left.

"To keep Haruhi company," Rina said once again, but with less truth. It was a half-truth.

Takashi nodded and left. Rina felt her heart break as she watched him go. She had to tell him everything and soon or else, she might lose him.

"Rina, are you okay?"

Rina turned to Haruhi and put on a cheery smile. She was acting and she hated it. "I'm fine."

Haruhi smiled. "I won't pry."

Rina smiled gratefully. They returned to their previous conversation, but half of Rina's mind was still on Takashi. How was she going to make things right?

Takashi was storming down the hall. It was obvious he was upset. Honey climbed onto his shoulders. "Takashi, what is it?" Honey asked.

Takashi didn't say anything. "Is it about Rina-chan?" Honey said, trying again.

Takashi stopped walking. "I'm worried about her. She usually tells me what's bothering her when something starts to bother her."

"Maybe, she's nervous about something," Honey suggested.

"Maybe…" Takashi trailed off, letting his thoughts finish his sentence. Or maybe she wants out of the engagement.

"Takashi, Rina-chan never wants to do anything to hurt you. You know that, right?" Honey said.

"Ah," Takashi replied quietly.

Honey patted Takashi's head. "Don't worry too much. It'll all work out."

That's what I hope, Takashi thought.

* * *

**A.N.: Haha! Ending is coming soon! Is this getting intense or not? I'm just trying to set a good mood. **


	8. Confessions

**A.N.: For all of those HaruXTama fans, there is a little something in here for you! Also, Everyone who's reviewed, Thanks for the wonderful comments! They've really made me happy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

Rina sighed. She had no idea why she was going to the ball or dance or whatever. But then she remembered why. Takashi…She needed to explain things to him. She needed to tell him everything. She looked in the mirror and saw the look of fierce determination in it. She took in her appearance, again shocked at the girl in the mirror.

The girl had soft blue eyes that were big, but not too big. Her hair was in curls and a layer of it was pulled back into a hair tie. The dark black hair flowed down to her waist. The dress hugged her curves and accented how dark her skin was. The straps of her dress criss-crossed in the back and flowed out at the waist. Her face had been painted lightly with makeup, so it looked like she wasn't wearing any when she was. She had light pink stud ear rings and a silver necklace around her neck. In her little purse was the ring that had been given to her for the engagement. She was wearing white gloves and white heels to match. The girl in the mirror looked like a princess almost. Rina smiled. She never really felt like a princess.

"Rina, are you ready yet?" she heard her brother say.

She turned from the mirror and answered softly, "Yes, I'll be right out." She then turned back to the mirror one last time. She sighed and left the room. Tonight might change everything, she thought.

Takashi was in his suit at the ball entertaining his guests with Honey when he saw her. How could he have missed her? She was always beautiful, but tonight, her beauty shined more than usual. Her soft, black hair was down just the way he liked to see it, and she was steady on her feet. Unlike all of the other girls, she wasn't taken in by the charms of his friends. She spotted him just as he turned away.

Honey saw her and smiled. Rina was someone who was like a sister to him. He loved Rina and thought that Takashi was blind since he didn't see how obviously Rina was in love with Takashi. Takashi would never admit to his own feelings until she told hers. That was the way he was with Rina.

Honey strode over to Rina, and Takashi followed slowly. "Rina-chan, you look pretty!" Honey complimented her.

Rina started at the sudden voice, and then smiled at Honey. "Thank you, Mitskuni. You look really cute," she said.

"Mm! Rina-chan, how is your dad?" Honey asked.

"He's fine now. He just acts like a big baby when he's in the hospital."

"That's good," Honey said as Takashi finally joined them.

"Good evening, Takashi," Rina said to him.

Takashi nodded at her. For a moment there was silence and then Honey said he was going to go eat cake. He told Takashi to stay with Rina to keep her company.

After a moment, Takashi asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Rina smiled sweetly. "Yes."

They made their way to the dance floor and started to waltz. "Rina," Takashi said.

"Yes?"

"I've noticed that something has been bothering you," he said.

Rina glanced down. "It's not really a bother. I am trying to figure out what to say to you."

"About the engagement?"

Rina's eyes immediately snapped up to his. "No," she said. "It's not about that. It's…Takashi…" she sighed. "I am uncertain of how to put it."

"Then, tell me straight out," he replied.

Rina looked up at him. Where to start, she wondered. "Do you remember when the engagement between us was proposed?"

"Ah." So, it is about the engagement, he thought.

"That night, I began to like the idea of being with you. As time went on, I started to like you. I grew to love you even, and then I fell in love with you. Takashi, I've been in love with you for so long. When I was abroad, I would often cry at night, because of the fact that I was away from you. It hurt to be away from you, and I never ever want that to happen again," she said.

Takashi's eyes had widened. He was shocked. She truly did love him. He knew he loved her, but wouldn't ever admit it unless…she said something like this. He regained composure, and led her away from the dance floor, then away from the party. He took her into the maze and hugged her tightly when he was sure no one would see them.

He started to stroke her hair. "Why couldn't you have said this earlier?"

"I didn't know how to say it. I still don't know how to say it right," she answered.

"You are the only person I would never reject. Rina, I have been in love with you far longer than that. The day I saw you, I knew, but I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to admit it to myself. I thought this whole engagement was unfair to you from the very beginning. I never would have thought that you had such strong feelings for me," he told her.

"Takashi," she whispered.

"I never wanted to admit it myself for fear of losing you. I figured if I didn't admit it and you left, I wouldn't be hurt," he said.

He pulled back from her and smiled down at her. She smiled back up at him. He thought of something.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing more except my father. I can't help but worry," she answered.

"Really?"

"Really. You don't need to concern yourself over me," she said.

He smiled as he put his forehead on hers. "I have no choice in the matter. I can't help how I feel."

Rina laughed, recalling that she had said those same exact words in a conversation she had with him a long time ago. "

Some hair had fallen in Rina's face. Takashi brushed it back into place and noticed how blue her eyes were right then. He started to lean in to kiss her when the twins suddenly fell down on the corner behind them.

"Idiots! We were about to see something good!" Tamaki said.

"But, my lord, you pushed us," they said.

Rina's face flushed. They had been watching? That was an invasion of privacy. Even Honey was there, but he was smiling at the scene. Kyouya and Haruhi were there, too, but Haruhi was wearing a red dress and a wig. They had forced her to wear it probably.

"Let's go," Haruhi said.

"That would be best. The guests are sure to wonder where we all are," Kyouya agreed.

Rina sighed. The moment was ruined anyway. Takashi took her hand and held it. She smiled at their joined hands and they started to walk back. Honey trailed after them as did the twins teasing the two and Kyouya. Haruhi and Tamaki were the last to go.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said soberly, for once.

Haruhi looked up at him. "Senpai?"

Tamaki turned her towards him and kissed her. Haruhi was shocked, but didn't back away from him. "I like you, Haruhi," Tamaki said.

Haruhi smiled. "I like you, too."

For now, that was enough for the both of them. Tamaki held her hand as they walked after everyone else.

Rina was riding in the same car as Takashi and Honey. When they arrived at her house, Takashi walked her to the door, and kissed her cheek. "Uh, Takashi," Rina said before he was about to step away from her.

He looked down at her and saw her pulling out the ring that had been the one chosen for their engagement. He was surprised that her parents had given it to her. Takashi took the ring from her hand and slid it on her left hand.

"You are mine, Rina. I hope you know that this means I will never let you go," he said to her.

She smiled up at him. "Yes, I know."

Takashi smiled and kissed her lips. Rina kissed him back. It was tentative and sweet. Takashi broke the kiss.

"Good night," he said, softly.

"Good night," she replied.

She waited until he was back in the car before she went inside and touched her lips. She smiled and was happy that it had all happened. She knew that they would have a wonderful life together.

* * *

**A.N.: AWWW! So, what do you think? Should I add an epilogue of the wedding scene or of a bit of their future or no? Let me know what you think about that, because I'm indecisive. XD I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Sincerely, ~Timewriter~**


	9. Epilogueif you're interested that is

**A.N.: So, I thought I should write a little about their future together. It's just a really short thing. You're welcome to read it if you wish, but if you don't, that's cool, too. I really enjoyed writing this whole Fanfic. I'm trying to think of what I should do next. Let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks for reading this little fanfic. I really enjoyed the reviews on this and love the fact that people enjoyed it. :D That makes me really happy! Thanks, guys! Yours truly, ~Timewriter~**

* * *

Epilogue

Rina knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help it. She was still nervous about everything. Marriage. She couldn't believe it. She was really going to marry Takashi! This thought penetrated everything else and her heartbeat quickened. Even after that day three years ago, her heart still raced or skipped a beat whenever she thought of Takashi or when he kissed her.

She felt her face flush with heat. I can't believe I'm so nervous! She thought to herself. She heard a knock and saw Haruhi peek in. "Rina, are you ready?" Haruhi asked.

Rina frantically shook her head. "I can't believe this is actually happening! I'm so nervous."

Haruhi chuckled. "It's your wedding day. It's okay to feel nervous."

Rina sighed heavily and nodded. She was at a loss for words, and she was a complete and total mess. She was nervous and yet overjoyed. She was so overjoyed that she couldn't contain it, but the nervousness tamed that side of her.

She took a deep breath and let Haruhi lead her out of the room. Her father, bless his soul, was still going strong. She took his arm and they waited for their turn to go down the aisle.

Takashi stood waiting. He was a bit nervous himself, but he easily hid it. Then, he saw her. She was beautiful in the old fashioned white gown. Her hair was flowing to her waist as her cheeks were filled with color which made her all the more beautiful. Her eyes did shine when she saw him. A smile of complete joy spread across her face as her eyes met his. He felt his face form the returning smile.

Once she stood in front of him, she said, "Are you really sure you want to do this? After, there will be no turning back."

Takashi smiled. "Silly. There was no turning back the day I kissed you, three years ago today."

They went through the wedding and at the end, Takashi kissed her. This kiss had the same sweetness as their first kiss did, but it held more love.

Two Years Later

Rina held her newborn baby boy in her arms and smiled lovingly down at him. He had Takashi's hair color and her eyes. He was so cute. Takashi came into the room to see his son for the first time. He caressed the baby with his hand and smiled at the woman who had given birth to something so beautiful.

He was happy that Rina had successfully given birth to their son and survived. While she was pregnant with him, she had grown very ill, so much so, that the doctors had wondered if she was going to live. Lucky for her, she had Takashi who had watched her every move like a hawk. They had fought about it at points, but love didn't always come easily. They had worked through it though.

Takashi rested his hand on Rina's shoulder. "I love you," he said.

She turned her face to his and smiled. "I love you, too," she answered.

He kissed her and then kissed his son's forehead. Rina held out their son to him. Takashi held the tiny creature while Rina had fallen asleep. She had gone through so much. She deserved the rest. He lay by her and held the sleeping baby in his arms.


End file.
